Nunca
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: Mavis iluminaba, él oscurecía. Dos polos opuestos del mismo imán que nunca se tocarían. /Drabble/.


_Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

.

**N**unca.

.

**M**avis Vermillion nunca ha sido una persona preocupada, que se complica la existencia por detalles inocuos que atormentan las vidas de seres inferiores, causándoles gran dolor. Ella nunca se ha visto enredada en problemas cotidianos, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, alejando todo mal de su expresión facial que pueda causarle molestia.

_Ella es amable_, pensó Zeref la primera vez que la observó. Sus rizos rubios caían hasta su cintura y tenía una faceta angelical, que emanaba amabilidad. Mavis lo miró con profundidad, sus irises verdes se entornaron hacia él y lo miraron juguetones. Su mirada destilaba confianza, bondad y diversión. Zeref le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su vista hacia un costado. Él creyó escuchar la risa catatónica de Mavis; chasqueó la lengua con molestia y murmuró una maldición. Sin embargo, la niña seguía allí, contemplándole sin amago de girar su cabeza.

Por un instante, Zeref se sintió incómodo. Experimentó la sensación se sudor frío en sus manos cuando ella estuvo cerca y la acidez en la boca de su estómago se sumó a la incomodidad nerviosa. La simple presencia de esa niña le molestaba, le producía una irritabilidad propensa a convertirse en ira. Mavis _iluminaba_, él _oscurecía_. Eran dos polos opuestos, pero del mismo planeta. Eran complementarios y a la misma vez provocarían una catástrofe si se juntaran.

—No pareces _tan_ malo. — Mavis dejó de sonreír y habló con voz cantarina, moviendo la cabeza hacia los costados. Zeref imprimió su rostro en un ceño aún más fruncido que el anterior y no le respondió. Ella, grata de belleza, infló sus mejillas en posición audaz de enojo. Luego de un tiempo masculló algún insulto inocente hacia Zeref –a quien acababa de conocer-, y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una posición defensiva.

—No me vas a contestar, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, alzando una ceja y bajando los brazos hasta hacerlos rozar con la tela de su vestido.

—… —.

—Está bien, no lo hagas. — Volvió a sonreír lánguidamente. Zeref levantó la mirada y observó su sonrisa, sus mejillas arrugadas y sus ojos verdes, vivaces y grandes mirándolo fijamente, ocultando detrás de ellos algo enigmático. —No es como si hubiera querido que lo hagas. —Miente, estaba ansiosa por escuchar la voz de aquella persona.

—No te metas conmigo, maga. —Las palabras fluyeron de su boca con odio. Mavis entornó los ojos hacia él con frescura, mirándole con picardía y una sonrisa pícara se pintó en sus labios. Joder, ella había _ganado,_ se dijo Zeref, al caer en su trampa.

La rubia soltó una carcajada corta y se enjugó una lágrima de victoria que sobresalía de la esquina de su párpado izquierdo inferior. No podía creer que había vencido a ese mago _tenebroso_ del que todos hablaban con un juego de palabras. Un _demonio_, decían que era, pero ella no lo veía más que como un _chico apuesto_.

—Como sea — Mavis estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y su vestido le rozó las rodillas, ella movió los hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia cada costado —me alegra haberte conocido, Zeref. —Él la miró serio, analizando con mirada inquisidora las palabras de Mavis. — Eres una leyenda en mi gremio. Nos volveremos a ver. —Dijo y le guiñó un aojo. Se giró y de espaldas a él comenzó a caminar hacia el laco contrario del que había llegado.

Zeref observó su parte trasera sin disimular, el cabello la caín hasta un poco más allá de las caderas y tenía la figura de una niña pequeña. Luego de pensar por un momento, recordó de haber oído la creación de un nuevo gremio y que la apariencia de su fundador era engañosa. _Mavis Vermillion era engañosa en sí._

Zeref desvió la mirada cuando la sombra de Mavis haya desaparecido totalmente de su campo de vista y se encaminó hacia el otro lado, por el cual Mavis había arribado.

Ellos nunca podrían estar juntos. Él era oscuridad, ella luz, polos opuestos del mismo imán que nunca se tocarían.

.

**N/A**: Nunca pensé escribir un fic de Fairy Tail. Siento mucho si hay errores asdsf No lo conozco mucho al manga y solo me dejé guiar por la wiki ;u; Pero lo hice por una amiga que quería más fics de esta...¿pareja? Y me entusiasmó la idea :3

Mavis me parece muy adorable y niña xD Y Zeref...solo es él C:

Gracias por leer C: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (:

Nos vemos~!


End file.
